


My "better"

by Iridescentuwus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (maybe??) some slight degradation, Begging, Connor has a vagina, Crying, Dom connor, Face-Sitting, Frottage, M/M, Nines has a penis, Oral Sex, PWP, Punishments, Sub Nines, dom/sub dynamic, implied overstimulation, service top Nines, soft nines, soft upgraded Connor, someone 👀 disobeyed a rule, terms used are pussy and clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Nines hisses when Connor grabs his hair and tugs to bring his attention to his face. "You're going to use your mouth on me and if you do a good job, I'll let you fuck me tonight." Another tug. "Understand?"
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	My "better"

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ Nines: Aren't you tired of being a cold emotionless machine like person?? Don't you just want to be soft?? 
> 
> Zero shade to the people who write him like that though! The fics that brought me into this pairing had that kind of dark and dangerous personality given to Nines, but a while back my eyes were opened to soft and subby Nines from this one really good writer on here and ever since then...I have been so thirsty for more.

Nines watches in awed silence as Connor, his beautiful predecessor, crawled up his body. Sitting on his chest in one of Nines' black shirts and in these dark panties with this little slit on the groin that revealed just a peek at his glistening folds. The shirt slightly too big on Connor's sleeker frame. 

Nines wants so badly to touch. To touch those long legs digging into his sides. But he can't. Connor ordered him to keep his hands above his head and he wouldn't disappoint him. Connor leans in to kiss him, his teeth meanly capturing his bottom lip and only releasing it at Nines' whimper. 

"Take my underwear off and then put your hands back where they were." Connor's normally soft voice is firm and demanding. 

Nines' shaky, clumsy hands immediately fly to the flimsy material and, aided by Connor raising up onto his knees, pulls them off. Blue eyes locked needily onto the newly bared skin. He distractedly places his hands back above his head. 

Nines hisses when Connor grabs his hair and tugs to bring his attention to his face. "You're going to use your mouth on me and if you do a good job, I'll let you fuck me tonight." Another tug. "Understand?"

"Yes! I'll be good..I promise." 

Nines watches as Connor crawls further up his chest and moans when Connor positions himself over his face. Surrounding him with soft and slick flesh. Nines grabs fistfuls of the mattress, dick twitching in his briefs at Connor's sigh from the first swipe of his tongue. 

As Connor begins to grind down and rock his hips, Nines is lucky he doesn't need to breathe. Connor is nearly smothering him. Nose rubbing against his clit. All he can taste and feel is Connor. Connor, his amazing, beautiful predecessor. Connor, who is panting and gasping and grabbing onto the edge of their bed. 

He's close, Nines realizes. 

He's doing a good job and Connor is going to let him fuck him afterwards and he'll do an even better job at that. He'd make sure of it. Thighs twitching, Connor tosses his head back and cries out. Nines grabs those narrow hips and pulls the other android even closer. Hungrily licking his dripping pussy clean. 

Connor sits back on his stomach. Brown eyes boring into hazy blue. "You weren't supposed to move your hands." 

Nines feels his pump sink. Eyes pricking with tears. No. "No! No...Connor, please. I'm sorry. Let me try again! Please." He whines. 

Connor smiles then, smacking a kiss onto his red cheek. Different from his own blush. Nines wasn't the prototype of the two. "Shh. Yes, you disappointed me," Nines chokes out a sob at that, "but since it was at the very last moment you disobeyed...I'll throw you a bone. Just this once, pup." 

Connor settles back against the headboard. Extending those tempting legs. One slightly bent. "You can get off on my knee. That's it." 

The speed at which Nines scrambled to comply would almost embarrass him if he wasn't so consumed with desire for contact with the other android. Straddling the knee extended for him, he goes in for a kiss on the lips but is stopped in place by just an unimpressed eyebrow raise. His face falls. "You are just too sweet, pup. Fine. I am so indulgent with you…" Connor presses a quick kiss to the very corner of his mouth. "Now, hurry up before I change my mind and have you disable your orgasm protocol all together." 

The first grind against his knee has his eyes fluttering, it feels so good. Finding a rhythm allows that feeling to build. Connor's voice adds to the pleasure. "Do you ever wonder how your creators would react to our relationship? Definitely not what they had in mind when they sent you after me...My "better," the upgraded model, deviating because he decided he couldn't destroy me." 

"C-Connor." 

"Took one long look at me and realized he wanted me. Badly." 

Nines shyly ducks his head. Not liking the reminder of how he was so very obvious about his feelings for the older model. 

"No. Look at me." Connor ordered. 

Nines was helpless to do anything but obey. Raising his head, he was greeted with those deep brown eyes staring directly at him. Roving over his body hungrily. Sparsely dotted cheeks flushed blue. 

Nines moves faster against him, shakily gasping his name. "Yo-you just looked so pretty and fierce glaring at me l-like that. Ready for a fight…" 

Connor preens. "Luckily it didn't come to that, hm? I'm strong but you're even stronger. Instead you turned out to be such a sweetheart to me."

"Love you so much, Connor," he keens. 

Connor reaches out and places a hand on his that was kneading at the bunched up blanket. Nines eagerly accepts the request to interface and is overloaded with Connor's feelings of love and desire and approval. His orgasm hits him abruptly. Spilling in his underwear, he blearily registers Connor surging forward to draw him into a deep kiss. Still connected, but now feeding such things to him at a less overwhelming speed. 

"Did so good for me, Nines...So good." Connor murmurs between kisses. 

Nines just clings to him in bliss. 

Turning his head, he whispers into his ear, "Do it one more time, pup." 

Gasping out another sob, Nines weakly starts moving again. 


End file.
